Главы/6
| cover = MangaVolume51Cover.png | character = Рирука Докугамине | pages = 192 | summary = Knowing Shūkurō Tsukishima is after Ichigo Kurosaki, Kūgo Ginjō continues the Fullbring training at a secret base. Ichigo is mastering Fullbring at an incredible speed and regaining his lost powers, but is he ready to face Tsukishima just yet...? | jaisbn = 978-4-08-870272-8 | usisbn = 978-1421543048 | ruisbn = }} | cover = MangaVolume52Cover.png | character = Шукуро Цукишима | pages = 192 | summary = Ichigo Kurosaki continues his training to master Fullbring and hopefully regain his lost Shinigami powers. But as Ichigo gets closer, Kūgo Ginjō makes a startling move. Can Ginjō truly be trusted? And what lies ahead for Ichigo when he finally regains his powers...? | jaisbn = 978-4-08-870291-9 | usisbn = 978-1421543055 | ruisbn = }} В оригинале была сделана ошибка, как будто это говорит маленький ребёнок. | cover = MangaVolume53Cover.png | character = Юкио Ханс Форарльберна | pages = 216 | summary = Ichigo Kurosaki is rescued from the pit of despair once again by Rukia Kuchiki. And she’s not the only member of the Soul Society who shows up to help out. Now having finally regained his true Shinigami powers, Ichigo faces off against Kūgo Ginjō with no restraints. | jaisbn = 978-4-08-870313-8 | usisbn = 978-1421549491 | ruisbn = }} «Believe» — верить, «lie» — ложь. | cover = MangaVolume54Cover.png | character = Рукия Кучики | pages = 208 | summary = After a long struggle, Ichigo Kurosaki finally regains his Shinigami powers thanks to Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki. But as the battle against Kūgo Ginjō heats up, Ichigo learns a shocking secret behind his role as a Deputy Shinigami. With the truth finally revealed to him, what action will Ichigo take? | jaisbn = 978-4-08-870386-2 | usisbn = 978-1421551388 | ruisbn = }} Глава была названа «Тысячелетняя кровавая война» («The Thousand-Year Blood War») в журнале Weekly Shonen Jump. | cover = MangaVolume55Cover.png | character = Яхве | pages = 200 | summary = After a long struggle, Ichigo Kurosaki finally regains his Shinigami powers thanks to Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki. But as the battle against Kūgo Ginjō heats up, Ichigo learns a shocking secret behind his role as a Deputy Shinigami. With the truth finally revealed to him, what action will Ichigo take? | jaisbn = 978-4-08-870418-0 | usisbn = 978-1421551388 | ruisbn = }} Глава была названа «Чёрный спаситель» («The Black Rescuer») в журнале Weekly Shonen Jump. | cover = MangaVolume56Cover.png | character = Килге Опи | pages = 192 | summary = The peace is suddenly broken when warning sirens blare through the Soul Society. Residents there are disappearing without a trace, and nobody knows who’s behind it. Meanwhile, a dark shadow is also extending itself toward Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends in Karakura Town... | jaisbn = 978-4-08-870478-4 | usisbn = 978-1421552361 | ruisbn = }} | cover = MangaVolume57Cover.png | character = Бьякуя Кучики | pages = 192 | summary = With Ichigo trapped in Hueco Mundo, the Soul Society comes under attack by a mysterious group of warriors calling themselves the Wandenreich. The Shinigami captains valiantly stand up to the invaders, but this is a battle they might not be able to win! | jaisbn = 978-4-08-870516-3 | usisbn = 978-1421558820 | ruisbn = }} Глава была названа «Всё, кроме дождя» («Everything but the Rain») в журнале Weekly Shonen Jump. В книжной версии название было изменено, а изначальный заголовок получила 528-я глава. | cover = MangaVolume58Cover.png | character = Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото | pages = 208 | summary = As the Soul Society struggles against the mysterious group of warriors calling themselves the Wandenreich, Captain-Commander Yamamoto joins the battle. With his Bankai finally revealed, Yamamoto takes down the Wandenreich's king. But is the battle really over...? | jaisbn = 978-4-08-870551-4 | usisbn = 978-1421561356 | ruisbn = }} | cover = MangaVolume59Cover.png | character = Ячиру Унохана | pages = 208 | summary = After the defeat of the Shinigami by the mysterious group of warriors calling themselves the Wandenreich, Ichigo heads to the Royal Palace to heal his wounds. With that accomplished, it's time to get stronger! But does Ichigo have what it takes to survive some super-intense training?! | jaisbn = 978-4-08-870662-7 | usisbn = 978-1421562377 | ruisbn = }} | cover = MangaVolume60Cover.png | character = Масаки Куросаки | pages = 192 | summary = As the rain falls in Karakura Town, Isshin faces off against a Black Hollow. But when a familiar face joins the fight, Isshin will need all the help he can get. Ichigo's dark past is revealed, but can he recover from the shock of finally learning the truth!? | jaisbn = 978-4-08-870782-2 | usisbn = 978-1421564586 | ruisbn = }} Категория:Манга